The present invention relates generally to identification systems, more particularly to distributed finger print and unique finger swipe sequence-based systems for identifying one or more persons.
Biometrics involves capturing a measurable characteristic of a human being for identification purposes. Distributed identification systems, particularly those based on the use of biometrics (e.g., fingerprint or photographs) may allow rapid and secure retrieval of a variety of different types of information. Biometric based systems are relied upon heavily in those industries which require heightened security measures, for example, in law enforcement, the military, the banking industry, etc.
The present invention features a biometric identification system effective for identifying individuals according to a combination of biometric records and predetermined finger stroke sequences. The system allows a user to easily access multiple bank accounts and/or multiple credit accounts in a secure manner (e.g., in a public place, without need of an assistant, etc.).